


Turpitude

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [367]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Moral depravity involving all five senses is never good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/03/2000 for the word [turpitude](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/03/turpitude).
> 
> turpitude  
> Inherent baseness or vileness of principle,words, or actions; depravity.  
> A base act.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #084 The Five Senses.
> 
>  **Warning:** This is more graphic than normal and you might not want to read it if you're squeamish.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Turpitude

He couldn’t help giving his artwork one last lick. The blood was so beautiful it practically filled his vision. The smell turned him on and it tasted so good. He’d touched them so beautifully while listening to them scream. He heard sirens and quickly ran off before he could get caught or anyone could place him at the scene.

Tony was the first to arrive at the scene as they’d been called in outside of normal hours and he’d been closest. He walked into the room and practically choked at the acrid smell of blood that filled the room. He smelt it long before he saw it, but the sight was worse than he could have imagined. 

Tony didn’t realize that a human body could be that torn up while still maintaining the basic shape of a human body. He was pretty sure there were more body organs outside of the body than in it at this point in time. Whoever had done this had extreme moral turpitude. Tony just knew this person would quickly become a serial killer if they didn’t stop them soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
